


Ice hijinks

by DraNKa



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraNKa/pseuds/DraNKa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishiura team goes ice-skating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice hijinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_vaquero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_vaquero/gifts).



Artfill! Hope you like it~ ^^'!

[[[ [LINK](http://dranka.net/images/secretsanta_dranka.png) ]]]  
file is kinda big, sorry bout that!


End file.
